dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Beauties of the Emperor
Details *'Title:' 王的女人 / Wang De Nu Ren *'English title:' Beauties of the Emperor *'Also known as:' 美人心计前传 / Mei Ren Xin Ji Qian Zhuan *'Genre:' Historical Drama, Romance *'Episodes:' 32 *'Broadcast networks:' Zhejiang TV, Shenzhen TV, Shanxi TV *'Broadcast period' 2013-Oct-14 start *'Air time:' 19:30 *'Ending theme song:' Lei Feng Gan (淚風乾) by Ming Dao Synopsis A saga of passions unfolds in this epic tale of romance at the heart of the historical Chu-Han contention, one of ancient China's most defining moments. Xiang Yu (Ming Dao), leader of the Chu, wages a civil war against Han ruler Liu Bang (Luo Jin). But he must balance his ambitions with the love for femme fatale Lu Zhi (Chen Qiao En), the future empress of the Han Dynasty — and the future bride of Liu Bang. What unfolds is a dramatic evolution of how one man loses (or sacrifices) his power, all in the name of a love of dynastic proportions. --''DramaFever'' Men change the world, but women change men. Based on the events of the Chu-Han Contention, what begins as an innocent romance in youth becomes the first in a chain of events surrounding the rightful ruler of the Imperial Throne - Yun Kuang (Ming Dao) or Hai Tian (Luo Jin). However, in the hearts of men nothing is ever truly black and white, and the common ground between them is found in the love of a woman, Lu Le (Chen Qiao En) - who becomes the eye of the storm. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Ming Dao as Yun Kuang (Chu Emperor Xiang Yu) *Chen Qiao En as Lu Yue (Han Empress Lu Zhi) **Jiang Yi Yi as child Lu Yue *Luo Jin as Hai Tian (Han Emperor Liu Bang) *Yuan Shan Shan as Miao Ge (Chu Concubine Yu Ji) **Wang Jia Hui as child Miao Ge *Jin Sha as Qi Xi Bing (Han Concubine Qi) *Tian Liang as Han Xin *Ren Xue Hai (任学海) as Zhang Liang *Li Zhi Nan as Xiao He *Lin Yuan (林园) as Hua Qing Guo *Tong Li Ya as Bo Ji *Gino as Xiang Zhuang *Hugo Ng (吴岱融) as Fan Zeng *Hu Jing as Qing Lian *Louis Fan as Zi Ren *Xie Miao (谢苗) as Fan Kuai *Marco Li as Xiang Liang *Yuan Fei as Yun Jiang *Chen Xiao as Qin Emperor Zi Ying *Yu Yi (于毅) as Hu Hai *Chin Siu Ho as Zhang Han *Hu Ya Jie (胡亚捷) as Lu Cheng Feng *Shen Bao Ping as Liu Tai Gong *Bai Shan as Shen Xue Ru *Su Qing as Liu Bang's original fiancee *Yang Rong as Yu Ru Yi *Liu Jia Yuan as Lu Qiao *Han Zi Xuan (韩梓轩) as Liu Ying *Lou Zi Hao (楼子豪) as Lou Ru Yi *Li Sha *Zhang Yi Jie as Zha Meng Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Yu Zheng *'Producer:' Yu Zheng *'Directors:' Li Hui Zhu, Cheng Zhi Chao (成志超) See Also * review External Links *Sina weibo *Baidu baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2012 Category:Zhejiang TV Category:H&R Century Pictures Category:Huanyu Film Category:Historical Category:Croton Media